


Heat waves and Beer

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, People Beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is left all alone in Hannibal's house after he rushes to Will's aid one night.  She is hot. She needs a beer. Hannibal interrups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat waves and Beer

 

 

##  Heatwaves and Beer

 

 

~*~

 

Eyes on the ceiling, Alana sighed heavily as she inspected the white, immaculate paint over her head, knowing that she wouldn't be finding any imperfection any time soon despite all her concentration and efforts.

 

She had been at this long enough now, to conclude that like any other inch of the mansion she was currently sleeping at, it was simply perfect, not a trace of any blemish, just like the man who normally lived here but wasn't currently home.

 

She had been alright when Hannibal had told her that he had to leave and visit Will for a little while. She understood of course. Will had issues even without the encephalitis. She understood that Will needed help and Hannibal could provide it but it didn't mean she liked being left in bed in the middle of the night.

 

She had never anticipated that she would be in Hannibal's bed and be so bored that the only distraction she would find was trying to find defects on Hannibal's room ceiling.

 

Virginia was having an impressive heat wave even though it was still February and Alana was drenched in sweat. Sighing she slipped out of bed and padded down the stairs to the huge kitchen. Everything was dark in the big house, but Alana felt safer here than she had ever felt anywhere. She didn't even bother switching on the lights until she was in the kitchen.

 

Treading immediately to the fridge, she got the fresh homemade pink lemonade she had prepared earlier much to Hannibal's amusement. Filling a glass to the brim she drank it in a single sip.

 

She felt better after that, yet couldn't help stepping forward and nearly climbing into the fridge when she opened it a second time to put the pitcher of lemonade back and felt the tempting coolness it presented her with. She would have probably taken everything Hannibal kept in there so she could sit inside, if she hadn't been sure he would think her to be completely insane if he came back and found her in there.

 

Then again, Hannibal was drawn to insanity, she thought with a sneer.

 

Still, wanting to take advantage of that if she could, she opened the freezer in the hope of maybe finding some ice-cubes she could use, and was disappointed when she found it completely empty save for a few packs of meat. Instead she took a beer bottle from her private reserve and pressed it against her forehead

 

Running the cold bottle down her cheeks and around her neck, she couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping her lips at the sensation. It felt sinfully good against her too hot skin, reminding her of how earlier in the evening Hannibal did the same thing against this same fridge with an ice-cube. She always thought Hannibal had a too tight control to not be kinky and she was proven right.

 

Just thinking about it now again was enough for her to feel her temperature rising again, and this time she knew it had nothing to do with the heat wave. The sudden dampness between her thighs was testimony enough of how much the thought of being taken savagely appealed to her and she couldn't have stopped the throaty moan that passed her lips at that instant if she had been paid for it.

 

Growing bolder she trailed the cold bottle up one of her thighs, a small gasp echoing around the kitchen as she relished in the contrast between her warm skin and the chilly glass. Slipping the bottle under the lilac shirt she had taken from Hannibal's closet, she brushed it against her breasts, her nipples instantly hardening, her mind imagining it was her lover's tongue lavishing attention on the hard peaks, instead of what really was grazing them.

 

For the first time she felt jealous of Will.

 

She wished all of her fantasies could come true. She wished she made things up in her mind and would just really live them, she thought as her knees faltered slightly and she found herself leaning against the kitchen counter and tightly closing her eyes so she wouldn't lose the illusion.

 

Minutes passed with her conjuring up all kind of naughty pictures in her head, naughty things Hannibal could do to her with his tongue and hands, and the more she imagined him there with her, taking care of her needs, the more she moaned and became restless, her body taking on a mind of its own as the images flew behind her closed eyes.

 

She wasn't conscious of the way her hips were slowly moving of their known accord, or the way she gripped the counter behind her with the hand that wasn't otherwise occupied, just like she wasn't aware either of the way she looked just at that instant or the fact that every one of her moves were now being hungrily followed by the man that had entered the room just minutes ago with her being none the wiser.

 

Another sigh escaped her parted lips, breaking the silence of the room, but the sound was followed by another louder that made Alana gasp aloud and snap her eyes open when she heard someone clear their throat.

 

Alana threw a look over her shoulder and saw him smile at her, arms crossed over his chest, having obviously very much enjoyed what he had seen so far, if the way he looked at her was any indication.

 

"Hello, Alana…"

 

He said to her before openly smirking at her.

 

"Oh, don't stop on my account..."

"You weren't home"

 

Her lips curled thinking that since she couldn't otherwise explain what she was doing; she might as well play one of her oldest fantasies even as her cheeks felt hot.

 

"I... wasn't home... Is that what you were saying Alana?"

 

He asked as he took a step in her direction, and Alana couldn't help sucking in a breath at the gleam she could discern in his eyes the closer he came to her.

 

"Seems to me that you're hot… and trying to find a way to cool down…"

 

he whispered as he stood only a foot from where she was herself, still pressed against the counter, and Alana found herself swallowing hard not only at the way he kept looking at her, but at the way he had uttered 'hot' and 'cool down' in that sentence as well, like there was so much more behind the words than what they should normally mean.

 

"Hmm mm"

 

She nodded, wondering what he could be thinking as he eyed the bottle she had retrieved from under her shirt the second she had spotted him there at the kitchen entrance, but had not been able to let go of just yet.

 

"It looked like you were having your very own heat wave from where I was standing... Bet you're really hot... everywhere, Alana, aren't you? But it has nothing to do with the heat wave, does it?"

"I was bored and hot"

 

Alana said in the same suggestive tone Hannibal had used, their eyes connected. Who was this man? Surely it wasn't the same person she had known for years. The Hannibal she knew was almost robotic at times unless he was cooking or letting his guard down and yet the man she met as a teacher and then friend, was completely different once he was behind the closed doors of his bedroom. She had a crush on the public face Hannibal wore and the more nights she spent with him the more her crush blossomed to feelings for who Hannibal really was.

 

Hannibal was looking at her like he was only a second away from eating her alive and she was only too willing to surrender.

 

"Did that really help?"

 

Hannibal questioned taking the still chilled bottle from her hand, his dark eyes never leaving hers

 

"It seemed to me that it was only making you hotter!"

 

He breathed out and Alana moaned when she felt him lean into her and she realized that she was trapped between him and the hard surface behind her. One breath later she felt him roll the bottle from her knee to her mid-thigh, just like she had been doing.

 

"But that's not what you need, is it?"

 

He told her as he reached the hem of the shirt she wore and felt her quake in front of him.

 

"You need more than that to cool you off, don't you, sweet Alana?"

"Y...yes"

"I know what you need, Alana… I know what you want… You look so innocent, sweet, beautiful Alana… but in reality you're just a dirty little slut who dreams of getting fucked hard and fast aren't you?"

 

He purred nearly in her ear, making her blush ten shades of red before his apparently very satisfied eyes.

 

"You shouldn't have left me in bed"

 

She mewled in his ear knowing the dirty talk wasn't one of her strongest points.

 

"I'm here now"

 

He growled taking one last step closer and pushed her hard against the counter. The bottle fell from his hands and shuttered but neither paid any attention to it.

 

"What will you do now that you're here?"

 

She asked in a false innocent falsetto

 

"I will just give you what you've been begging for...”

"I don't beg"

 

She cried out incredulously.

 

"You will"

 

His fingers caressed her hip as he promised causing Alana to whimper as she remembered just how right he was.

 

"Oh, god…"

 

She muttered, unable to defend herself or to deny his words.

 

"You were picturing my tongue running up your stomach… stopping just underneath your breasts, making you beg me to wrap my mouth around your nipples and suck on them…"

 

His voice was smooth and husky as one of his hands crept up her stomach and stopped just millimeters from where, thanks to his words, Alana was now picturing where Hannibal's tongue could be.

 

"Hannibal"

 

She whispered as her body betrayed her, arousal pooling between her thighs at his tempting suggestion. Damned him for knowing exactly what to say, what his words would do to her.

 

"Wouldn’t you want me to help you with that?"

 

He whispered as his hands grew bolder and his fingers traced the slopes of her breasts.

 

"I want you to fuck me, not spend the rest of our lives talking about it"

 

She whispered feisty. When he smirked once more, she knew she was doomed.

 

"Hmm… I love those moans you make"

 

Alana rewarded him with another moan when his thumbs rolled over her hard nipples once again.

 

"I really like my shirts on you but I like them even more on the floor"

 

he trailed off suggestively before Alana felt him suddenly tear the shirt she was wearing in two and leaving her almost naked in front of him save for a pair of panties.

 

Alana's breath caught while he looked at her appreciatively. She reached out to get closer to him but Hannibal had other ideas. He easily pinned her arms to her sides

 

"Let me see… I should see what has me wound tight that I can't think about anything else…"

 

Hannibal growled an admitting as he let his eyes take in her naked form, the lust and hunger Alana immediately noticed as he devoured her with his eyes making her tremble anew.

 

Never in her life had anyone ever looked at her this way, so hungrily and she had never felt so wanted. Before she could ask him to release her, he had her up on the counter behind her and the only sound escaping her lips was the shocked gasp she couldn't contain.

 

The next second however, she bit her lip nearly to the blood as Hannibal stepped between her legs and she felt the proof of his arousal against her now burning sex.

 

"Look at these…"

 

He said as he grazed her puckering nipples with his fingers again, causing Alana to involuntarily arched under his touch and moan his name.

 

"Hannibal...”

 

For a second she thought she had broken the spell as he stepped back and she slid down the counter and unto her feet, but the next he had her turned around so fast that her long hair whipped his face.

 

"I'm thinking of us… I'm thinking of you… maybe once you've seen… you won't leave"

 

He told her and Alana wondered what he was talking about. If he was even talking to her, it sounded as if he was talking to himself.

 

"I'm so terrified I'll lose it if I taste you"

 

He breathed out as his lips caressed the nape of her neck before Alana could protest.

 

"I want you to taste me"

 

She replied as she tilted her head to give him better access.

 

"Oh, No you don't... But I can't stop either"

 

He whispered, his eyes trailing over her shoulders and down to where his hands were now fully palming her breasts, a keening sound rising from Alana's lips as she felt his touch.

 

"God…"

 

She whimpered before she could stop herself, the sound causing a smile to appear on Hannibal's lips.

 

"You like that, don't you?"

 

He demanded as he rubbed his lower body against her ass at the same time.

 

"H-Hannibal…"

 

Was all Alana could say, her eyes tightly shut in pleasure.

 

"I like how you moan my name"

 

He shared and pinched the hard nubs he held between his thumbs and forefingers.

 

"You like this, huh? Do you want me to pinch them harder?"

 

He wondered aloud as he felt Alana stiffen in his arms.

 

"Are you wet for me, my dirty little girl?"

 

A groan was all the answer he received but it was enough for him to know what it meant.

 

"You are, aren't you? And you like when I talk dirty to you, don't you?"

 

He whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and slightly pulling on it.

 

"Y-yes"

 

Alana whispered. Her lower body spamming at the effect his words had had on her.

 

"You're all innocent on the outside… but inside there's a little whore just waiting to be unleashed!"

 

He taunted and licked his lips as the scent of pure Alana engulfed him at her silent agreement. She had always known the girl he was talking about was somewhere inside of her, her dreams had proven that to her and more than once, she just never thought anyone would ever call her on it.

 

"You're mine"

 

He vowed causing Alana to shiver, although she didn't know if it was because of his words or the fact that his hands were now trailing down her flat belly, barely stopping at the hem of the panties she was wearing.

 

"Are you wet for me?"

"Why don't you find out?"

 

She teased and wriggled her ass against the front of his dress pants. He could smell her and her teasing words made him make a few oaths he wouldn't yet say aloud.

 

As his fingers passed under the elastic band of the undergarments she was wearing, his other hand gripped her hard around the waist so she wouldn't be able to escape would she try to take him by surprise, and he couldn't help groaning himself as he found himself plastered against her back, his hard cock cradled just above the curve of the ass he had every intention to make his tonight.

 

"Yeah…wiggle some more, honey…"

 

He mumbled from behind her and couldn't help laughing softly when almost immediately after hearing him, Alana's head fell backwards on his shoulder as her body obeyed his command. His fingers brushed against her and they both let a groan at the sensation

 

"Hmm, waxed like a good little slut"

 

He grunted instantly upon discovering her bare sex wondering how she'd react if he told her he actually preferred the landing strip she had until yesterday. He could imagine her pubic hair forming the letter 'H' and growing harder he grounded against her as his fingers were titillating her moist slit.

 

"Yeah, so fucking wet…"

 

His triumphant tone made Alana spread her legs a little and raise her hands to touch his face.

 

"Only for you…"

 

She admitted.

 

"Only for me"

 

He smirked as he unexpectedly plunged a finger into her wet core and they both heard the wet sound that prove her obvious arousal.

 

"Hmm, you're so hot inside, baby girl… I can't wait to have my cock in you…"

"Oh…"

 

Alana moaned out as he growled the words at her as at the same time he started to steadily pump his finger in and out of her depths.

 

"Hannibal…"

 

She groaned. Her right hand gripped his wrist in a vain attempt to make him move faster as her other buried itself in his short hair needing something to ground her because she felt about to melt.

 

"Shh… shhh, let me make you feel good, Alana… you won't regret it!"

 

He promised in a sultry voice that had Alana's head spinning. His single finger joined by another one now, the sensation causing Alana to suck in a startled breath.

 

"M...More"

 

She stammered, her breathing growing more and more labored the faster he slid his fingers in and out of her. No one had ever made her lose all control just by touching her so

 

"Has anyone ever made you feel like this?"

 

Hannibal voiced her thoughts, dropping moist kisses down one shoulder, enjoying the taste of her skin. God, he just couldn't wait to taste more of her.

 

"No one"

 

She shook her head, feeling his chest rumble with pleasure. Hannibal relished in the sound that came out of Alana's mouth when his thumb found her clit and he started to work it in sync with the movements of the rest of his fingers.

 

"Only you!"

 

Alana confessed, her hips taking on a mind of their own and slowly moving to the rhythm of his ministrations.

 

"That's it, Alana… ride my fingers…"

 

He coaxed her seductively. She purred his name as pleasure coursed through her every nerve endings.

 

"Good girl"

 

He praised her with a smug smile.

 

"Hannibal"

 

She moaned out once again secretly pleased she could cry out his name with the man present as she had done so many times alone in her bed picturing him behind her closed lids.

 

"Come for me, Alana… come for me, baby…"

 

Hannibal kept on egging her on, pumping even faster into her drenched core when he felt her already tight walls spam around his fingers and he couldn't help pinching one of her nipples while he bit on her neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to push Alana over the edge.

 

The second his fingers closed around the hard peak and she felt his teeth sink into her skin, she came undone, groaning out Hannibal's name once more, her legs trembling and her breathing erratic. She would have certainly collapsed on the kitchen floor if it hadn't been for Hannibal holding her so tightly against his body, while his fingers still kept sliding in and out of her, even if now he was just helping her getting down from her high slowly.

 

Feeling suddenly boneless after such a release, she leaned against him as she took deep, calming breaths, and she didn't think about anything else, probably because she had lost the strength to do so for a while, until at last Hannibal's fingers left her core and she heard him moan in satisfaction.

 

Turning her head slightly to her side to see him, she couldn't help gasping in an audible breath when she realized he was cleaning her juices off his fingers, licking them off his digits with a ravenous expression on his face.

 

His eyes were nearly black with lust now and shuddered in pleasure seeing it was her taste that caused him to be so ravenous.

 

"Delicious…"

 

Hannibal whispered gripping her hips tightly once more.

 

"Now, let me take these off of you… you drenched them…"

 

He continued and no sooner had the words left his mouth that Alana heard the sound of fabric tearing, panties going through the same fate her shirt had known moments before.

 

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?"

 

Hannibal asked as she turned around so she was now facing him.

 

"I'd feel insulted if you were"

 

She replied honestly, her voice still hoarse and crushed her lips on his; stopping him from emitting any sound, except for the surprised moan that burst from his throat as she tasted him.

 

The way she kissed him almost forcefully, hands gripping his hair tight in their strong hold, was like nothing he had ever experienced before, so much unrestrained passion and much to his dismay, Hannibal couldn't stop himself from getting immediately lost in the sensation.

 

The second his tongue begged entrance to the hot confines of her mouth, she granted him access enjoying how naturally it tangled with hers and she instantly felt new moisture sipping from her burning core.

 

Pleased beyond belief by her reaction, Hannibal maneuvered her around, until she was once more pressed tight against the kitchen counter with his body snuggled as close to her as he could get it for now without directly taking her.

 

Pulling away when she felt her lungs burn with need to breathe, she smiled wickedly at him when she saw him lean into her almost the second he had inhaled some air, obviously not ready yet to have her leave his lips.

 

Instead of getting into it again though, Hannibal sucked on her bottom lip and then bit on it not too gentle, his loud chuckle filling Alana's ears when he heard her groan at the gesture.

 

"Naughty girl… you like that, don't you? you like being bitten…"

 

He growled himself, reiterating the move and licking the pain away when he realized he had probably bitten her a little harder than was really pleasurable for her.

 

"Bet you get off on it and can't wait for me to leave love bites everywhere on your perfect body…"

"Shut up…"

 

Alana couldn't help but spit out, her cheeks tinting red as she realized just how right he was.

 

She had liked it now, just like she had liked it every time Hannibal's teeth had grazed her neck or she had just pictured him biting her while taking her.

 

"Sensitive much, aren't we? My Little Slut!"

 

Hannibal said and before she could react, had her up and perched on the counter behind her.

 

"Do you want me to bite you some more? Here maybe…"

 

He demanded as he pushed her hair aside and brushed his teeth against the column of her throat.

 

"Or maybe here…"

 

He continued and moved to her collarbone, before descending down her chest until he was only millimeters from the rigid peaks her nipples had turned into a while ago.

 

The second his teeth sank into one, Alana gripped his head and cried out, unable to stop herself despite how much she loathed her instantaneous reaction.

 

Not really wanting to hurt her, Hannibal laved the sting with a flick of his tongue and then sucked the rosy engorged bud into his mouth, enjoying the soft little whimpers Alana wasn't able to control as he did so.

 

Seconds turned into minutes as he repeated the process over and over again –bite, flick, suck… bite, flick, suck- alternating between the two firm globes, and by the time he finished giving her breasts all of his attention, Alana was nearly delirious with pleasure again.

 

Briefly, she wondered how he could know her desires so well, but she forgot all about her inner question when she felt Hannibal's tongue glide down her stomach, his intent more than clear.

 

"Hmm, you smell divinely…"

 

He growled, inhaling long and deep, his blatant action causing Alana to blush with renewed force as she clearly understood that he was now talking of the scent of her arousal and definitely not of her body.

 

"Open your legs for me, Alana!"

 

Wanting to level the playing field a little, Alana shook her head at the request; she didn't leave Hannibal any other choice but to help her with the task.

 

"I said open up, Alana… you wouldn't want me to hurt you now, would you?"

 

He ordered and Alana briefly wondered if he would really do so if she refused him.

 

Obviously sensing her sudden fear, Hannibal pushed more gently on her knees and then approached her ear:

 

"Come on; open up for me, sweet Alana… I want to see all of you now…"

 

he breathed out, Alana's head falling backward as he brushed his fingers against her wet entrance once more, as if to encourage her some more.

 

Her legs trembling, she did, voluntarily or not, as he said, enjoying too much the feel of his fingers on the most intimate part of her to question what she was doing.

 

"Beautiful…"

 

Hannibal muttered before he plunged his fingers into her once more and savored the way her tight walls immediately closed around them.

 

Briefly straightening up again, his lips grazed the side of her neck as he barely murmured loud enough for her to hear:

 

"Will you scream for me?"

 

He accompanied the words with a deep thrust that had Alana nearly jumping off the counter and crying out in pleasure. Hannibal then dropped on his knees and run his tongue up the length of her slit and she forgot how to even breathe.

 

She felt a new rush of wetness at the first touch. He instantly lapped at the new moisture, a low groan rumbling through his chest at her taste.

 

Alana closed her eyes once more and gripped the edge of the counter with all her might, a gasp escaping her lips however, when Hannibal followed the trickle of her juices and she felt his tongue slide against her back entrance and tease. Another flick of his tongue against her soaked vaginal entrance and Alana felt tears gather behind her eyelids as she cried out her pleasure.

 

Seconds later when she felt his fingers probe into her again and he was now free to go and nibble on her clit. The moment he did, stars burst behind her eyelids and this time, no amount of sheer willpower could stop Alana from moaning out loud.

 

Obviously happy with what he was doing to her, Hannibal renewed his efforts, pumping faster, sucking harder, until Alana couldn't control herself and was quite shamelessly riding his face with about just as much force as she had been riding his fingers earlier, the first time he had made her come.

 

"That's it; baby… let yourself go… come for me again…"

 

he stopped sucking just long enough to utter the words but it was enough to make Alana growl at him since she had been oh, so fucking close to finally coming and he had just stopped her from reaching her blissful peak.

 

A tear rolled down her cheek as she was denied her pleasure and she realized that every part of her burned so much at that instant that it quite literally hurt. Her pride stopped her from cursing Hannibal audibly though or even just uttering a word of protest, until he noticed her state and asked her what she needed.

 

"More…"

 

The predatory smile he gave her then should have been all the warning Alana should have needed and yet she still found herself completely surprised as she felt him stretch her farther than he had already been until now and she realized that before going back to suckling on her sensitive clit, he had added a third finger to the two he had already been fucking her with.

 

And oh, god, the new feeling was just glorious and Alana felt herself so close to the edge, she could practically taste it. She cringed briefly as she heard the squishing sounds his fingers moving in and out of her made considering she was so wet he had absolutely no trouble whatsoever driving them in an out of her with some force, and yet she couldn't help but feel mighty grateful for the fact that she was so turned on or his next action would have hurt way more than it already did at that instant.

 

Taking advantage of the fact that the way he was eating her out as he finger-fucked her was rendering her barely coherent, Hannibal had teased her other entrance with his thumb just long enough to make sure she was wet enough with her own running juices there too, before sliding it all the way in.

 

The way it burned as he penetrated her where nothing, not even her own fingers, had ever gone would have been enough for Alana to yell at him to take it out, if he hadn't chosen just that moment to curve his fingers into her, and like a man who had discovered all the mysteries of the female anatomy and become an expert at stimulating it, he found the small square of tissue that was sure to make her soar and crash. After that, it didn't take him much more than to let his teeth nip her clit for Alana to release into his mouth, her walls contracting almost painfully, the sensations a million times more incredibly pleasurable than anything she had ever experienced in her sexual life.

 

Almost out of breath, her eyes flew open and she gasped for air when Hannibal didn't let her go immediately but only seemed to press even harder she screamed out as an orgasm even more powerful than the one she had not even really come down from yet engulfed her, fire seeming to come and lick at all of her nerve endings at once.

 

Hannibal pulled all his fingers out of her watched her as she panted, barely able to not collapse completely off the counter and crash into the floor feeling proud that he was the one behind her actions.

 

Once he saw she gathered enough strength to sit up, his lips slanted over hers. The taste of her she recognized on his lips made her groan low in her throat and Hannibal, pleased, pushed his tongue into her mouth so she could have more. Alana found herself sucking on his tongue between sloppy, wet kisses.

 

They kissed for a while, until Alana felt him against her center, the way he rubbed suggestively against her making her sigh into his mouth, much to Hannibal's satisfaction.

 

Pulling away from her just long enough to grant her another heated look, he then gazed down the length of his own body when he felt her moisture sipping through his midnight blue pants and mischievously smiled down at her.

 

"Look what you've done…"

 

He scowled at her as he pointed at not the wet spot over his crotch.

 

"Now I'll have to take my clothes off"

"It would be rude not to seeing how you ripped mine off"

 

She mouthed along enjoying the dangerous glint in his eyes as she sat up to help him rip the buttons off his vest and shirt as he kicked his pants off until he was as bare as the day he was born.

 

Alana's eyes trailed down his naked form and she her lips curled when she saw how aroused he was.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

He questioned her huskily as she reached out to touch him. Palm his length, her fingers brushing his away and then running up and down in an almost hypnotizing and possessive move.

 

"Mine"

 

She declared ownership and watched his breath catch as she run her tongue over her lips in preparation before sliding to her knees in front of him paying no attention to the shards of glass digging to her legs. She kept her ministrations soft, almost featherly and watched in satisfaction as Hannibal's crossed at how her nimble fingers touched him as he wanted to be touched without him having ever told her.

 

A small bead of pre-cup coated his tip after a few minutes of such treatment and keeping her eyes on his Alana leaned forward, her tongue peaking out from between her lips and flick the end of his turgid shaft.

 

Hannibal's eyes nearly slid back in their sockets at the sensation. The way she looked at him, so innocent and yet so sexy, considering that she was naked and down on her knees before his swollen cock would have been enough to make him lose his sanity if he hadn't had years to learn how to control himself. She was almost too much to handle for him at that instant and he was proud of himself when he didn't spill his seed like a horny teenager having his first taste of a blowjob when he felt Alana's lips close around the head of his sex.

 

"Yes... That's it, open wider…"

 

He groaned and pushed his length farther into her wet mouth. Her hands were resting on his thighs as, for now, he was the one guiding his cock in and out of her and it took all he had to not drive into her hard and make her gag on his dick.

 

"God I love that hot, little mouth of yours…"

 

He grunted and wasn't surprised to feel Alana groan around him, her suction getting heavier. God, he was one lucky son of a bitch. He had managed to never touch her in the course of their friendship and now that he had, there was no turning back. Neither for him, nor for Alana.

 

"Suck me… suck my cock… you nasty whore…"

 

His control slipped and he cried out as Alana seemed to be really getting into it now and he relished in the moans she emitted the dirtier he talked to her, obviously turned on herself.

 

"God, fuck…"

 

he growled out, as he felt her hand wrap around his length once more the second he let go of it himself to brace himself against the table behind him. Her mouth was one pf the hottest things he had ever felt except the heat of her tight, creamy pussy.

 

He let her suck on him for a few minutes longer as she pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand, until he felt pleasure tightening his balls and knew that if he didn't stop her right now, he would just lose it completely.

 

He had other plans for her however and though it was quite reluctantly, he forced himself to pull his cock out of the hot vortex of her mouth, smiling at her when Alana narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"Not yet"

 

He reassured her and then he picked her up sat her back where she had initially been when he had been savoring her sweetness.

 

Immediately he stepped between her parted legs, coating his shaft in her wetness, the action causing them both to growl out and then murmured hotly into her ear;

 

"Now I want to fuck you…"

 

His words caused her to pulse in need as his length kept gliding against her entrance but not penetrating yet, her pelvis raising to meet Hannibal's teasing thrusts.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

 

Hannibal asked permission, dipping an inch inside of her tight warmth.

 

"Please…"

 

Alana all but cried out

 

"Say it, Alana… tell me you want me to fuck you"

 

Hannibal asked of her, punctuating every other word with a quick jab into her delicate sex.

 

"Come on, baby…"

 

He said, sucking her bottom lip between his own before licking it invitingly and Alana felt her head spin even worse than it already had before.

 

"Hannibal, please…"

 

She moaned out helplessly, her arms going to wrap around his broad shoulders, desperately trying to bring him closer, while she inwardly cursed him from having so much control when she had none.

 

"Tell me what you need, my naughty girl… tell me what you want…"

 

their eyes met as he whispered the words and tapped her clit with the head of his cock and Hannibal knew he had her exactly where he wanted her when he looked at her and saw her mouth open in a perfect 'o', pleasure etched over her lovely features.

 

"Fuck me…"

 

Her face flushed red and then she couldn't stop a long moan from escaping her now parched lips when Hannibal drove a few inches farther into her core, her flesh all too naturally yielding to the too long awaited invasion.

 

"Louder… beg for it…"

 

"Do it… just… take me… fuck me already!!"

 

she glared at him before adding another clearly pissed now 'fuck me', but she hadn't even finished the last word that she found herself fighting to take in her next breath when Hannibal rocked his hips into hers and in one swift move, broke through her virginity before she could even realize he had finally done it.

 

Barely giving her a second to adjust to the familiar intrusion, he immediately started to pump in and out of her and Alana had no choice but to hang on for the ride of her life.

 

"Fuck… so hot and tight…"

 

Hannibal grunted while he repeatedly pierced her, having never felt anything as good as Alana tightness.

 

"So fucking wet…"

"Oh, god…"

 

Alana found herself screaming out, definitely sharing Hannibal's thought. Never in her life had she felt anything so good. Never had she been able to just fathom that someone could reach inside her, pull out her most secret wishes and then act on them.

 

Pleasure was coursing through her veins, flowing through her every nerve ending and she never wanted that blissful sensation to stop.

 

"Feels good, huh?... you like it, Alana?… tell me you like it…"

 

Hannibal growled as he pounded into her, his hands on her hips being sure to leave her bruised.

 

Not that Alana seemed to care, the way she sank her nails into the skin of his shoulders being proof enough, of how much she was enjoying their frantic fuck herself.

 

"Yes… y-yes… so good…"

 

Alana whimpered, her own hips rolling into his, meeting him thrust for thrust, before she could control herself.

 

"Do you want it harder, Alana… do you want it rough?"

 

Hannibal bit her neck as he kept fucking her and Alana felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Fuck.

 

"Mmm, yes!"

 

Alana quivered in bliss as Hannibal picked up momentum and drove into her faster and harder than she even thought possible and she felt tears of pleasure blur her eyes at the out-of-this-world sensation.

 

"Harder… please, h-harder…"

 

She couldn't help begging, knowing that he was probably still holding back. She wanted him to let go, to be as primal as she was at the moment.

 

"I fuck you any harder and I'm gonna break you in two… is that what you want?"

 

He demanded between harsh pants, her tight walls feeling incredible around him, but even as he said those words, he moved faster, one hand cradling her back while the other stayed at her hip.

 

"Yes"

 

Alana cried out both in pleasure and in pain

 

"Yes, please, say my name, Alana!... scream it…"

 

Hannibal pled, needing the affirmation that it was him who brought her to heights of pleasure and that she wasn't imagining anyone else.

 

"Please baby…"

 

He begged in her ear and Alana felt something in her snap at the vulnerability in his voice.

 

"Please, Hannibal… fuck me harder… just fuck me…"

 

She cried out before she sank her teeth in his neck, relishing in the surprising, yet aroused grunt Hannibal wasn't able to contain at her unexpected action.

 

"Is that what you wanted me to say, Hannibal?"

"Yes,… tell me how much you want it… tell me"

 

he answered, obviously pleased with what he had just heard pass her sweet lips and to reward her for that, he began moving even faster and almost immediately Alana whispered in his ear, just for him, how good he felt and how he made her feel.

 

"Hmm… I can feel you tightening around me… are you going to come for me, Alana?"

 

He wondered aloud, the way her walls seemed to close in on him being the most blissful thing he had ever experienced.

 

"No... Not yet"

 

Alana responded biting his ear, feeling her orgasm within her reach, yet not being able to achieve it just yet.

 

"Maybe you need more, huh?... maybe you need me to help you come…"

 

Hannibal said and Alana couldn't help moaning out loud when his lips left hers and his mouth closed around one stiff nipple, only adding to the unbelievable sensations she was feeling.

 

"Yes, please… please, Hannibal… I need… you…"

 

She panted out, her hips rising off the counter, searching for that little something more she needed to be finally brought to completion.

 

"Of course you do, you dirty minx…"

 

Hannibal hissed out against her bosom, licking the expanse of skin he could reach out without having to pull too much out of Alana's depths, and then because he knew it would make her go wild and shatter at last, he brought one of his hands between their tightly pressed pelvis and flicked her clit with the pad of his fingers, nearly crying out himself when her core immediately fluttered around his painfully hard cock.

 

"That's it… that's it… let go… I'll get you there…"

 

Renewing his efforts, he pumped into her still a few short minutes while he mercilessly kept on teasing her clit, and the combination of both his thrusts and the move of his fingers, coupled with a short bite into one of her areolas was eventually enough to make Alana fall apart in his arms, Hannibal feeling the almost inhuman serrated moan she unleashed as she came all around him almost all the way to his cock.

 

"Fuck, baby"

 

He screamed as he tried to catch his breath and dropped moist soothing kissing along the column of her throat while he waited for her to calm down.

 

He hadn't almost himself yet but there was something he wanted to do first before he granted himself that pleasure.

 

Pulling out of her at last, or at least temporarily, he inhaled sharply, letting himself breathe in her most secret scent. The scent of her just used pussy had the potential of driving him completely insane and maybe even making him hurt her if he wasn't able to control himself.

 

The second he did, the tastiest of all scents filled his nostrils and he wasn't surprised to hear Alana gasp as she noticed his eyes almost turn black. Giving in, Hannibal was face down between her legs, Alana trembling under the hands he placed on her thighs so she couldn't move or try to escape him when she felt him run his sharp tongue over her drenched slit, gathering the mixture of juices that flowed from her.

 

Alana found herself strangely turned on by the animalistic display and couldn't stop from watching transfixed as Hannibal cleaned her core and thighs. Hannibal growled like an animal as the taste catalogued itself in his palate.

 

"Fucking sweet…"

 

He whispered as he straightened up when not a single drop had been missed. Feeling something inside her shift, Alana sat up and pressed her lips to his wanting... needing to feel the taste of them for herself relishing at the rumble that emerged from Hannibal's chest at her actions.

 

One of his hands threading through her hair at the nape of her neck, he used the other to lift her off the counter. Her lips licked a path from his own to his throat and back before she whispered.

 

"Will I sound like Oliver Twist if I ask 'more'?"

 

Hannibal smiled pleased and his arms squeezed her tighter as he hardened in response.

 

"Ask and you shall receive"

 

He lectured and kissed her glistening lips.

 

"Sit down Doctor. It's my turn to pleasure you now"

 

Alana announced, a wicked gleam in her eyes just at the thought, and she reveled in the way Hannibal's eyes dilated.

 

Her lips sucked on his once more and as her tongue played with his Alana racked her fingers through his messy, smiling as she heard him hum and purr when he felt her do so.

 

"Fuck me, Alana…"

 

Hannibal grunted between hungry kisses, needing to come himself so bad he could almost taste it.

 

Alana chuckled deep in her throat, enjoying how the roles had changed and Hannibal was the one asking.

 

"I will ride you into oblivion... if you ask nicely…"

 

She informed him, the promise in her tone making Hannibal nearly cream over himself.

 

"Please…"

 

He trailed. One hand cradled the small of her back and they both groaned when her movement brought her flush against his rigid length, trapping it between their feverish bodies.

 

Without breaking body contact Alana raised and lowered herself letting their bodies tease, rub and torture Hannibal's dick making him groan loudly.

 

"So you like that? This pressure, this heat.. Is that what you want Hannibal?"

 

Hannibal shook his head.

 

"Let me come inside…"

 

He asked huskily and dug his fingers on her hips as she stood motionless less than an inch above the head of his manhood. Their eyes locked together again, Alana lowered herself until he was barely brushing her entrance and raked her nails across his collar bone, letting her entrance tease him for a few moments.

 

After she coated him with her essence, she let herself drop down on him, impaling herself with him until she had him to the hilt and he screamed as she flexed her inner muscles just enough to lock him inside her. She mewled loudly in response to his scream enjoying herself how there wasn't an inch of her core that couldn't feel him.

 

"How does it feel?"

 

Alana questioned in a throaty murmur with another flex of her inner walls.

Hannibal felt as if he had lost all ability for speech. She was tighter than anything he had ever felt in his entire life and so hot it almost burned his skin. Her ministrations hardened him to the point it was seriously painful.

 

"S-So good…"

 

He grunted, trying against all his need to let her call the shots and have her way with him, savoring the feeling of her saturated depths around his big, hard cock.

 

"Feels even better once you move…"

 

He reminded her when he couldn't take it anymore, his hands caressing her thighs.

 

Alana smirked and rolled her hips, gripping him hard to not collapse completely on top of him. Her nails were digging into his flesh on either side of his neck but if he minded, he didn't say anything.

 

"Harder, roll them harder…"

 

He gritted his teeth and ordered, hoping he wouldn't lose it too soon. He wanted her to make herself come all over his cock, wanted to feel it more than he wanted his next kill, and he wouldn't achieve that if he wasn't able to control himself.

 

"Like this?"

 

Alana teased as she picked up pace and friction, a low moan escaping her lips every time her clit grazed the coarse hair inches above his sex.

 

"Yeah… just like this baby…"

 

Hannibal rejoined, his eyes all too naturally drifting to where they were joined, the sight one he never wanted to forget.

 

"Do you know why I like dancing, Hannibal?"

 

Alana asked out of the blue drawing his eyes to hers.

 

"Because it's the same as this. My hips do all the work… up and down… round and round… find what makes you feel good and just let go…"

 

Alana explained and raised her hips very quickly and then slid down on him again before her hips and legs picked a new pace for them. Hands still on Hannibal's shoulders so she could use him as leverage, she pushed on her legs, rising and falling back, surging up and impaling herself back down on him again and then rolling her hips until she had him under her control.

 

"God... You're a natural, Alana… you were made for this…"

 

He complimented as he watched her every move, loving how he could see how her rosy, swollen lips parted every time she took him in, or the way her stomach clenched each time he was nestled fully inside of her.

 

"So hot and sexy…"

"Yeah?"

 

Alana asked, her eyes glazed with lust as she caught Hannibal's eyes, only making him want to ravish her even more.

 

"Oh, fuck yeah…"

 

He chuckled, not believing that she could feel so insecure with how good she was making him feel, and he leant forward to capture her mouth, his tongue immediately mimicking what his lower anatomy was doing and showing her just how much he was loving what they were doing himself.

 

"Hannibal… H-Hannibal…"

 

Alana, cried out his name and Hannibal felt his cock throb as he heard it pass her lips so naturally and erotically.

 

"Tell me... tell me how good this feels…"

 

She urged him on, ready to give anything to hear more of his voice.

 

"It’s better than anything else I've felt"

 

Alana groaned between harsh pants, and for a second she had to close her eyes and grit her teeth as an intense wave of pleasure surged through her and she rode it born from Hannibal’s whispered truths.

 

"Your cock… god… I fucking love your cock…"

 

She responded without even realizing it and Hannibal immediately felt his balls tightened at the sound.

 

"God… I could fuck this sweet pussy all night…"

 

Hannibal responded and immediately felt the effect of his words on Alana, her pussy clenching harder around him almost on instant, Alana's eyes roll to the back of her head at the oh, so tempting possibility.

 

"Yes… god, yes…"

 

She choked out and this time she was the one initiating their next kiss, slurping hungrily on his tongue as she kept fucking herself on what had to be the hardest cock in the whole world.

 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

 

He questioned rhetorically, knowing full well that if she agreed he'd do anything in his power to make his promise, reality.

 

"What about this, my little vixen… does you like this, too?"

 

He demanded more harshly now, feeling his control snapping, as he grabbed her hips, lifted her up so that only the tip of him was barely inside her yet and then slammed her back down on his length as hard as he could without hurting her.

 

"Fu-uuuuck… yes…"

 

Alana immediately screamed out at the new frantic rhythm, her vaginal walls spamming and dripping all around him in a way that made her see a million stars.

 

"Harder… Hannibal… fuck me harder… fuck me till I can't walk…"

 

She half ordered, half begged him as she found the tender spot on the base of his neck and began altering between sucking, licking and biting. Hannibal growled loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

 

"Take my cock, you naughty girl… take it deep… fuck yourself on this cock you love so much"

"Fuck… fuck… fuuuck…"

 

she cried some more, her nails tearing the skin off Hannibal's shoulders, and then couldn't prevent a long wail of pleasure from leaving her throat when she felt Hannibal pass an arm under her knee and push her slightly backwards, the new angle sending him even deeper than he had ever been.

 

"Hannibal…"

"Come for me… come for me…"

 

He encouraged, as his other hand supported her behind her back while he pounded into her with all the strength he could muster without breaking her in two.

 

As he fucked her like this, Alana found herself completely opened to him, her body arching backwards, offering him a perfect view of not only her supple breasts but her drenched stretched pussy as well and the sight made Hannibal's seed boiled in his sacs.

 

"Are you there yet, Alana?... are you going to be a good girl and come for me?"

 

He asked her when he saw her screw her eyes tightly shut and couldn't help but smirk when she shook her head in frustration.

 

Bringing her back so she was once more plastered to him, he immediately slanted his lips over hers, swallowing her moans of ecstasy as his hands grasped her ass cheeks now and forcefully impaled her on him, over and over again, until she was barely able to form a single thought in her mind.

 

She still shuddered however when she felt Hannibal's fingers dangerously close to her other entrance and cried out in almost relief when he passed it and seemed to gather the pussy juices flowing freely from her now instead.

 

Hannibal had noticed her reaction however and immediately knew what little extra help he could provide to bring Alana exactly where he wanted her.

 

Licking her lips one last time, he brought his fingers to her mouth and after having coated her lips with her own wetness, growled in a commanding voice,

 

"Lick these…"

 

Alana obeyed before she could think about it twice and found herself engulfing his fingers with a groan of her own when he asked her to wet them good.

 

Little did she know what he intended to do with them, thinking that Hannibal just wanted her to taste her own juices again since he had obviously noticed she didn't mind in the least having to do so, and she couldn't help the frightened gasp that tore from her lungs when she released his fingers at last and immediately felt him bring them to the only open entrance she had left.

 

"Relax… I promise this will help…"

 

Hannibal vowed in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down Alana's spine, yet she couldn't stop herself from arching forward in an attempt to escape the invading fingers when she felt him smear her saliva around her reluctant hole.

 

"Hannibal… I don't…"

 

She started in a scared little voice, but couldn't finish her sentence that he had already accomplished his task and had her speared on his cock in the front and one long, thick finger in the back.

 

In the beginning, it burned just as much as it had the first time he had tried this with his thumb earlier, but as he started to move his finger to the same rhythm he was still sliding in and out of her, she found that the combination was actually somewhat enjoyable.

 

"See… it does feel good, doesn't it?"

 

He demanded with a smile, pleased to see that she was trying to not scream out her pleasure.

 

"Yes… it does…"

 

Alana admitted after a few seconds and when Hannibal sneakily added another finger into her back passage. She was feeling full, stuffed on both ends and the unexpected pleasure it brought her.

 

"Hannibal…"

 

Alana sighed out in bliss, her forehead falling against his own now as she rode his shaft and his fingers for all she was worth, wanting, needing to come so bad she could feel it in every pore of her being.

 

"Hannibal…"

 

Her love's name escaped her lips without any conscious though as well and had Hannibal grinning like a demented fool as he heard the way she breathed it in pleasure.

 

Fingers still deep in her ass as he kept fucking her with all his might, Hannibal bathed her chest with his tongue, leaving trails of wetness all over her breasts when he wasn't hungrily sucking on her hard, ripe nipples and if Alana thought she was seeing stars before, when his other hand drifted between their bodies, she felt the universe shatter behind her eyes in a bright blaze of colors.

 

It was just too much for her, one of his thumbs flicking her clit, her ass being finger-fucked while her drenched sex was being devastated by his large cock and his lips closing in on one hard bud like a newborn enjoying his first nourishment, and in a moan, she exploded in the most intense, most gratifying orgasm of her life.

 

She cried out Hannibal's name in broken groans that were sure to leave her throat sore for at least the next week and in the end, when her body just couldn't stop shuddering and trembling in release, had no choice but to beg Hannibal to stop.

 

He didn't completely of course, still seeking his own release, but he pulled his fingers out of her most sensitive parts and let her catch her breath a few minutes before he pumped into her harder again.

 

While he did so, he licked the sweat that had trickled between her breasts, enjoying the salty taste about as much as he had enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth or the tangier one of her sex and concluded that there was absolutely nothing he didn't like about this woman.

 

She was simply addictive.

 

Alana was just getting into it again herself, despite how bone-tired she was feeling after the powerful release she had just recently experienced, therefore she was almost disappointed when she felt Hannibal harden even more if that were possible and understood that it wouldn't be long before he would find release himself.

 

Letting him take her like he pleased, she hung on to him as he pierced her flesh over and over and she couldn't contain a surprised gasp when after having slammed harder than he had until then a couple of times, Hannibal pushed her away almost harshly.

 

As if reading his lust filled mind she knelt in front of him.

 

"Finish me, Alana… finish me off with that pretty mouth of yours… I'm so fucking close…"

 

it was the obvious despair and desperation she heard in his voice that did Alana in, not having ever seen Hannibal so vulnerable, and certainly not tonight, and she relished in the power she was the one to have for once over him.

 

"God, taste yourself on my cock… I know you love it…"

 

Liking how the tables had turned, even if it were only for a few minutes, she kneeled down between his parted legs, taking a few seconds to admire his cock and the throbbing veins that ran its length, before she eventually wrapped her hand around him as her lips closed once more over its head, immediately liking and savoring the mixed intoxicating flavor created by the combination of her juices and his own particular taste.

 

"God… so good…"

 

Hannibal cried out instantly, seriously thinking that he could get addicted to this, to her mouth, to her warmth.

 

"Baby, you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth…"

"Do I?"

 

Alana asked mischievously now as her eyes met and locked with Hannibal hungry ones and she teased him with her hot tongue.

 

"Fuck, yes…"

 

He grunted, eyes riveted on what the little minx in front of him was doing. He liked what she was doing, really fucking liked it in reality, and wished that she would take him completely into her mouth at last, feeling his release probably only a few suctions away.

 

"Alana… Alana… open your mouth for me…"

 

He had no remorse or shame whatsoever begging her now and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when Alana obeyed him almost the second the words were out and he felt himself slide between her warm, wet lips.

 

Eyes still on him, Alana sucked on him like she would on the tastiest of popsicles and Hannibal was all too happy to feel her enthusiasm.

 

Not wanting to be too brusque with her, he tried to control himself as best as he could so he wouldn't just slam into her throat without any refinement, yet he couldn't stop himself from reaching for her hair after a few seconds, fisting it in both of his hands in a tight, almost painful grip, and making her mouth slide a little faster up and down his length.

 

"Suck me hard…"

 

Hannibal jerked a couple of times into her and eventually lost it completely when Alana palmed his balls and squeezed them lightly.

 

He rumbled and growled loud enough to wake up the dead and probably for the rest of her existence; Alana wouldn't be able to forget the way her name sounded coming out from the man she loved.

 

His cum tasted tarter now, coming out of him in greater quantities than what she had received earlier but Alana swallowed everything he was giving her finding quickly how she enjoyed the new flavor just as he had enjoyed hers earlier.

 

Spasms still wreaked his body when he drew out of her, his knees turning to jelly and he joined her on the floor.

 

"Beautiful…"

 

He murmured wrapping her in his arms and leaning against a counter holding his treasure close to his chest kissing her softly, tenderly, and lovingly. Their heartbeats slowing they sat there, wrapped in each others arms, kissing and touching for a long time.

 

Hannibal had always had good stamina, but what she was making him feel was out of the ordinary, even for him. Maybe having her just once more would be enough to completely sate his thirst. For tonight.

 

"Hannibal… I don't think I can…"

 

Alana whispered, responding to his unspoken wishes, yet moaned out the next second when two of Hannibal's greedy fingers glided into her still soaked core.

 

"Your body can never lie, Alana…"

 

Hannibal reminded her, his fingers slipping in and out of her in a steady but torturous rhythm. Alana's lips found his and let herself enjoy the way Hannibal played her body like it was a fine instrument, until he abruptly turned her around and she found herself plastered front first against the marble floor.

 

"Hannibal…"

 

She cried out in shock when his fingers made the journey back into her wetness and he laid his front against her back, pushing her breasts on the shards of glass littering the floor and the spilled beer stinging her torn flesh. Alana winced.

 

"Shh… shh… just enjoy sweetheart…"

 

He immediately soothed her, dropping gentle kisses against the expanse of her back.

 

Strangely enjoying the sting as it mixed with pleasure Alana found her bottom half rising to her knees offering herself to Hannibal but shuddered when his roaming lips stopped just at the curve of her ass.

A second later she felt him bite lightly on one cheek and had it not been for the fact that his fingers in her didn't leave her much room to move away, she would have probably jumped out of her skin.

 

Yet that was still nothing compared to what she felt when Hannibal's fingers left her body and he parted her ass cheeks instead, his cool breath hitting her drenched skin and immediately making more sweet liquid pool between her legs.

 

She trembled as she wondered what he planned to do, but didn't have long to wait for her answer as the next second she felt his tongue trace the length of her moist slit, from clit to the base of her spine.

 

He repeated the process, alternating between just licking her or downright fucking her with it, when he wasn't sucking greedily on her swollen clit, but it was when he plunged three of his fingers in her saturated cunt and teased her ass entrance with his hot tongue that she jumped and moved away.

 

"Stop!!"

 

She cried and turned around defensively. Hannibal's ministrations stopped immediately as he took in her scared face

 

"What is it?"

"I... can't. It hurt... He hurt me... Don't make me do it again"

 

She whispered. Hannibal's face transformed to what the Ripper's victims saw before they died.

 

"Who?"

"No one important,,, I"

"Who Alana?"

 

Hannibal demanded as he prowled to her on all fours looking more predatory than he ever did. Transfixed by the utter darkness in his eyes Alana offered the name of a former colleague that had pushed her into anal sex without caring if she had enjoyed it. She hadn't.

 

Mentally filing the name away for a future intimate dinner in front of a blazing fire, Hannibal's features softened and he cradled Alana in his arms, soothing her with words and tender touches.

 

"I won't hurt you... I can't hurt you sweetheart. I want to make you feel good, feel me inside you every where and make you forget all about everyone who's hurt you"

 

He told her simply in a throaty purr. His fingers entangling with hers as he bared part of himself to her, waiting for her to decide.

 

"Will you let me fuck your ass, and make you feel good about anal sex?"

 

He whispered tenderly, but still Alana was just too scared to agree.

 

"Hannibal, I don't think… I can't… I-I…"

"Okay then"

 

He told her softly and pulled her in his arms intending to curry her to bed, clean her wounds and hold her as they slept. Alana's eyes narrowed slightly.

 

"Are you playing games with me?"

"Never"

 

He replied immediately.

 

"Will you stop if I ask you to?"

"Yes"

 

His reply was instant and Alana's clear eyes searched his for a moment, her fingers tenderly caressing his jaw as his caressed the hand he still held.

 

"Okay"

 

She replied softly.

 

"Okay?"

 

Alana nodded and Hannibal pulled her in for a soft kiss, accepting her trust as a precious gift and stored it in a room deeply inside him in a place he didn't dare visit often. His heart.

 

Holding her close, he kept on kissing her, wanting her to be able to close her eyes in pleasure and see only him.

 

"Don't be scared, kitten… Never be scared of me"

 

He vowed as he bit on her shoulder, causing Alana to shudder despite herself. He took his sweet time kissing her, biting her softly until he laid her on the floor and slowly turned her to the position she had before and her body was ready for him once again.

 

Leaning his forehead against the curve of her body Hannibal vowed mentally again to never hurt her and avenge her bad memories. His fingers then entered her as he bit her ass hard enough to leave a mark, proof that she was his. No one would harm her again, including himself.

 

His fingers worked her again for a few minutes and then he relished in Alana's startled gasp when he pulled them out and almost immediately replaced them with the head of his cock.

 

Alana tensed. It didn't feel good, but it was bearable.

 

"Relax… relax, baby girl…"

 

Hannibal's voice brought her to the present, away from the memories, tenderly kissing her shoulder.

 

"Am I hurting you?"

 

He asked her, the fingers of his left hand sliding on the floor to tangle themselves in hers. A silent reminder it was him, even if truthfully he didn't know if he had it in him to stop if she answered positively and begged him to.

 

"N-No…"

 

Alana sighed out, since at least that was true, he wasn't hurting her per se. She squeezed his fingers in a silent apology.

 

"Give me your hand, Alana…"

 

Hannibal asked her when he noticed that Alana was still too nervous to take pleasure in this act and, after having brought her right hand to his mouth and sucked on her nimble fingers a few seconds, he pressed them against her clit, giving Alana a pretty good idea of was she was supposed to do.

 

"Touch yourself sweetheart"

 

He told her and she concentrated on her clit as Hannibal had slid his own free between her legs and was very gently sliding a finger into her, but it was enough to help Alana relax some and not feel it so much when Hannibal eventually was sheathed ball-deep inside of her, the new feeling leaving them both breathless, their left hands squeezing each other's tightly.

 

"Oh, god…"

 

Alana exclaimed when she really felt him, grateful when Hannibal gave her a few moments to get used to him unlike...

 

"Are you ready now, Alana? Are you ready for me?"

 

He demanded in a serrated moan, having a hard time believing just how fucking good and tight she felt. His hoarse voice erasing the dark skinned face that had tried to appear in her mind.

 

"Yes"

 

Her voice was clear as she pushed backwards at him a little, responding both vocally and with her body. Hannibal slowly began pumping in and out of her, his rhythm slower than anything he had shown her since their first night together, but still enough for her to feel it all the way to her toes.

 

All the while, he kept encouraging her to touch herself while he peppered her back with sweet moist kisses and much to her relief, it wasn't long before it started to feel really good for Alana too and her mind filled with him and she started to move more erratically against him, seeking as much friction as she could.

 

"That's it… get into it"

 

Hannibal grunted out between harsher thrusts, finally glad she had entrusted him with her body and forgot her fear and responded to him with just as much passion as she had with everything else.

 

"Hannibal…"

 

She panted out, fingers working a crazy tempo against her clit and pushing back into him every time he tried to pull completely out.

 

"Do you like it?... do you want it harder now?"

 

He demanded, all too glad to pick up pace when he saw Alana nod between two long moans.

 

She was really liking it, and Hannibal couldn't have been more pleased since he really didn't know how much longer he would be able to last himself encased in such tightness.

 

Using their connected hands, he grabbed at her waist. He drove into her like a man trying to finish a race and be the one winning the price and he relished in the way Alana cried out his name every time he hammered her hard and rolled her hips back into his so he could take her again.

 

She was now resting all her weight on her elbow as she pushed back into him and panted while she tortured her clit, her tight muscles clasping and unclasping around his throbbing dick and Hannibal was sure he hadn't ever seen, felt or heard anything sexier in his life.

 

"Come on, fuck your ass on my cock… fuck me like you mean it!"

 

He glowered when he could barely take it anymore himself and buried his teeth on her shoulder blade to stop himself from screaming like a wild animal.

 

Alana's own groans were the sweetest thing he had ever heard, but that still didn't compare with her next words.

 

"God… Hannibal… I'm… I think... I'm gonna come…"

 

She admitted in a long, husky purr, feeling like she was dreaming at the intensity of what she was feeling and then she simply shattered when Hannibal curved his fingers into her and found her g-spot once more with an easiness and dexterity that should be forbidden.

 

"Oh, god… Oh, gooood…"

"That's it… come for me… make me come with you…"

 

Hannibal could only encourage her since he was only a few thrusts from falling over the edge himself and he let himself fall against her back and trembled there, sheathed to the hilt, as Alana's clenching walls milked his cock for all he was worth at last.

 

"God, Alana. I've never... Never like that…"

 

He said as an afterthought when they had both taken the time to catch up their breath and after having grazed her neck with his lips one last time, finally left her depths with a low growl to lay next to her holding her close.

 

He cupped her jaw tenderly and pressed a light, innocent kiss on her parched lips.

 

"Thank you…"

 

He whispered.

 

"No, thank you"

 

Alana whispered back kissing the tip of his nose before smiling.

 

"What?"

 

Hannibal smiled back. Alana bit her bottom lip.

 

"I don't think I can move"

 

She admitted unable to control the laughter that bubbled from her chest. Hannibal chuckled along with her but, truth be told, he wasn't too sure he could move either.

 

"We can sleep here"

 

He winked and almost on command Alana's lids slipped close, her leg hiking between his and gently rubbing his with her toes, her head resting on his chest, right above his heart and her breathing evened out.

 

"I love you"

 

She whispered right before sleep overtook her.

 

Hannibal remained awake a long time. His mind played over the events of the night, starting with him inviting Alana over to ask her permission to refer a patient to her, he knew that after his actions against Mason, Margot wanted someone else to be her therapist. Alana had agreed after reminding him she hadn't had a patient for a while and take over his office twice a week for Margot.

Then he had left her in bed when Will called him in the middle of the night to ask for help with a dead body. By the time they were done, he had realized Will was lying to him. The body had been formerly frozen and there were incisions on the back. Clues that the body used to be used by aspiring doctors.

 

Hannibal had smiled at Will and taught him how to dismember the remains himself, making sure to not touch the cadaver. Then he returned home, angry, feeling used and was greeted by Alana in this very kitchen taking care of herself when it should have been him that took care of her.

 

Looking down to her sleeping form, he smiled. He could and would turn the tables on Will and whisk Alana away. He had started their relationship as a way to both get what he wanted for so long and to hurt Will but things had changed.

 

He fell for her. She was his. He would keep her safe and she would keep him sane.

Until he told her everything but by then she would join him. That much he knew

 

"I love you too my sweet"

 

He whispered as sleep overtook him and he drew her closer. She fit him like a puzzle piece.

##  The end


End file.
